


Mind Reader

by Tamithna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, High School Student Eren Yeager, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamithna/pseuds/Tamithna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is bored in class and starts thinking inappropriate stuff about his teacher.<br/><i>But what if someone can read minds?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is based on [this](http://nonchalantcroissant.tumblr.com/post/89689186407/au-prompt-person-a-is-thinking-sexually-graphic) tumblr prompt.  
> This is my first time writing smut (the back of school notebooks doesn't count) so I'll apologize in advance if it sounds awkward.  
> Any feedback is always appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading ｡◕‿◕｡

Eren has already finished his test.

Finishing a test so quickly could only mean one of two things: he is going to get a very good grade or fail miserably.

Eren places a very high bet on the latter as he hadn’t studied a thing for it and the night before had been passed in blank, playing video games.

He looks around to his classmates, some looking desperate like Connie or Sasha, others looking at ease, like Armin or Marco. Jean is mildly concerned.

But most importantly, Eren is bored as hell. His draft sheet is already filled with stupid doodles and bad puns and there are still around 20 minutes left to the end of class.

Resting his head on the desk while sighing deeply (Jean shushes him angrily), Eren steals a glance at his teacher.

Damn, Mr. Levi is hot.

Levi had come in the beginning of that year as their new English teacher and had stunned everyone and everything with his absolute stoic and I-don’t-care-about-you-I’m-just-here-to-get-paid attitude, so different from the rest of the teachers who pretended to care.

He cursed a lot, even in front of the students and the other school personnel avoided being with him (except for Hanji, the weird chemistry teacher).

Although everything, he hadn’t been fired yet because all of his student’s grades had improved a lot when comparing to the last teacher before him, although he was always harshly complaining about how everyone was dumb as fuck.

Also, the truth was, every one of his students in fact liked him a lot. People from other classes got really jealous because they had to put up with the other English teacher, Mr. Nile.

Eren is pretty sure that Levi’s good looks help his case a lot.

Eren observes Mr. Levi’s indecipherable expression as he reads something, sitting on the chair behind his desk, leg elegantly crossed.

His skin is a beautiful pale and looks smooth as velvet, contrasting a lot with his black hair, neatly styled in an undercut.

His expensive looking suit (yeah, he wears suits to classes, which had a lot of male teachers bad mouthing him only because they dress as middle aged dads) hugs his body perfectly, letting see his muscular but thin frame.

Eren licks his dry lips, adjust his position on the uncomfortable chair, and tries to hide his massive erection.

Being a teenager is hard.

His eyes end up falling on his teacher again. The man is utterly delicious and Eren’s hormones are going crazy.

Eren imagines Levi pinning him to a wall, kissing him feverishly, hands running wild through Eren’s body. He would leave marks all over his neck (but he would probably have to tiptoe to reach it, as Mr. Levi is incredibly short).

He would pinch his nipples hard, making Eren release extremely obscene sounds.

They would be both naked, skin rubbing on skin, pale on tan. He would make Eren bend over his desk demanding him to put his ass up in the air.

Levi would skillfully play with his butt, teasing his entrance until Eren was a sweaty mess, desperate to touch himself and find some release.

However, Mr. Levi wouldn’t allow it.

And Eren would obey, receiving some fingering as reward.

Finger in.

Finger out.

Add one more.

Repeat process.

Eren would moan and scream for Levi to hurry up and fuck him raw and Levi would chuckle softly, playing hard to get but giving himself away because of his flushed face, gray eyes hooded with lust, frantic to fill the boy in front of him to the brim.

He would make Eren beg even more, just for fun, before finally grabbing his butt cheeks, spreading them and…

Eren suddenly sits up straight in his chair, internally panicking and with a raging boner between his legs. Armin curiously looks over to him but quickly returns to his test; he’s way too used to Eren’s weirdness.

Eren tries to calm himself but it’s really hard (pun intended).

_What if someone can read minds? They’ll know I want Mr. Levi to fuck him. Oh god, what if it’s Jean? He'll make fun of me until the end of my life! Hurry, think about other things!_

Eren closes his eyes and tries to think about kittens but the only thing that comes to his mind is Levi with cat ears and a tail, purring sensually and showing Eren his butt and…

_What the fucking shit, stop it Eren Jaeger!_

Eren breathes in and rubs his face.

_Okay, calm down. You’re being an idiot, of course no one can read minds. But just to make sure… If you’re a mind reader, cough right now._

A rough and discreet sound comes from his teacher’s direction.

Mr. Levi had coughed.

_I’m fucked, he’s going to kill me, goodbye world._

He looks at his teacher, expecting him to be half-smiling or furious but he’s just as impassible as ever.

_Okay, maybe I’m not that fucked. It was just a coincidence, calm down. Let’s try again; if you REALLY can read minds, cough twice._

Silence.

Just the sound of pens.

Eren is starting to relax when a cough is heard again.

Two coughs to be precise. All from the same person, who looks as stoic as ever.

_Oh god, I have to get out of here. I’ll move to… wait, don’t think about it, he’ll find you…._

_Mexico._

_Damn it!_

_I’m so sorry Mr. Levi, I didn’t mean to think about those things about you. I’m just a teenager with a huge crush on you and I just really want to suck your dick!_

_I mean, no! I just really like you, please forgive me._

The bell rings, interrupting Eren’s line of thoughts. Levi gets up from his desk, acting as he always does.

“Time’s up. Pass your test to the person in front of you. If you forgot to write your name on it, do it now or else I won’t grade it.”

Eren passes his test to Reiner who is looking very confident. Levi gathers the pile of tests that the front row students had gathered and puts it down on his desk.

“Alright then, get out of my sight.”

Everyone starts to get up and Eren quickly gathers his stuff and rushes to the door, pushing a very annoyed Ymir on his way.

But before he can gain his freedom, a soft and dangerous voice behind him stops him.

“On a rush Jaeger? Don’t be, I need you to stay behind today. We’ve got important matters to discuss.”

Eren whimpers, feeling himself shrink, and curses his stupid horny teenager mind before turning to face his teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how many hits this gets, I may or may not write another chapter.
> 
>  **Edit:** In just a couple of hours I got a lot of support on this so I guess I'll be making another chapter.  
>  Thank you for all of your comments, kudos and bookmarks! They mean a lot :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren faces his teacher after class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I wanna thank everyone again for their amazing comments, kudos, hits and bookmarks. You were all so supportive and it means the world to me so, thank you!  
> Secondly, here it is!  
> I finally finished the second part of the fic tho it's kind of short and a bit rushed? I dunno. Any feedback is always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoy it :)

Eren is a pile of nerves while they both wait for everyone to get out of the classroom. He knows he fucked up big this time and he isn’t sure he’s ready to face the consequences.

Plus, he still has a half-boner that isn’t helping the situation in the least.

When the last student closes the door, Levi sits on his desk with his ankles crossed, turning a pen on his hands and facing Eren with an annoyed look on his face.

Eren knows hell is about to break loose.

“So…” Mr. Levi drags the word, making it roll on his tongue.

Eren swallows hard.

How can he be so sexy all the time?

_Stop thinking about that! Damn idiot, he’s reading your mind right now!_

“We’ve got to talk about your…” Levi stops again, softly scratching his cheek with the pen, as he’s thinking hard about the word he’s going to use. “… _behavior_ during classes. You know, it’s going to have a great impact on your future life if you continue to act like that.”

He coughs once with his arm covering his mouth. He’s doing everything on purpose, Eren knows it.

He cannot take this anymore, he wants to crawl into a hole and die. He fidgets with his hands and tugs at the hem of his hoodie, preparing himself for Levi’s next words.

“What do you have to say about your actions? You better have a plausible excuse.”

His voice is a low, dangerous whisper by now and Eren loses it.

He has to do something before Levi gets tired of this little game and decides to beat the fuck out of him.

_I’ll apologize and everything will turn out fine. Just keep calm._

“I’m so sorry Mr. Levi, I didn’t mean to think that stuff about you, I swear. I already apologized and I told you, I have a really big crush on you and I couldn’t control my thoughts!” Eren feels his knees trembling, threatening to fail in supporting his weight. Levi already knows everything but, holy shit, he really is confessing to his teacher. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. “I tried, I really tried to think about other stuff but then the cat ears thing came up and… how was I supposed to know you could read minds?!”

Eren cries, desperate, and opens his eyes to look at his teacher without knowing what to expect, but nothing could prepare him to the man’s expression.

Levi’s brows are frowned, with one perfect eyebrow cocked up and an expression of pure, absolute confusion.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

They stare at each other before Eren speaks again.

“Wait, what? What are _you_ talking about?”

“I’m talking about your completely reckless behavior you idiot!” Mr. Levi throws his arms up in a way it would be comical if Eren wasn’t so frightened. “For god’s sake Jaeger, you punched Kirschtein _twice_ in the face last week! You fall asleep on classes, you don’t do your homework, and you always get in fights… What else would I be talking about?”

Eren is nailed to the ground, cold sweat running down his back, without managing to say a word.

Levi lets out a sigh and grins smugly, getting out of the top of the desk, slowly walking towards the silent boy.

“Care to explain what nonsense were you talking about? About mind reading?”

_Well, at least I can still run away to Mexico._

“I thought you could read minds and I panicked.” Eren feels his cheeks burn. His teacher is looking at him with a slightly amused expression. “I thought, if you can read minds cough right now. And you coughed all three times!”

“That’s ridiculous Jaeger, people can’t read minds. And I’ve been coughing all class, my throat hurts.” he marks with words with a short, dry cough while rubbing his neck.

“I-I hadn’t noticed that!” Eren just wants to go home and sleep forever. He had screwed up big and Levi is going to humiliate him for the rest of his life.

“So, you have a crush on me?” Levi steps a bit closer, hands on his pockets. Eren blushes even more and avoids the piercing gray eyes. “Tell me what you were thinking during class.”

“What?” the boy looks to his teacher with an incredulous yet embarrassed expression.

Levi chuckles, clearly enjoying himself and the whole situation.

“Don’t make me repeat myself Jaeger, you heard me.”

Eren is thinking about going for the door, Levi cannot possibly stop him if he runs. Still, there’s something incredible arousing in telling him what he had been thinking.

All the dirty things he had wished. It’s his only chance to make Levi his.

At least once.

Eren inhales deeply, feeling strangely bold, and locks his eyes on Levi’s.

“I-I imagined you pinning me against the wall, kissing me hard.” he exposes his neck and runs a hand through it. Holy shit, he must be out of his mind. “You would lick here next, leaving marks, your hands all over my body.”

Levi swallows hard, but maintains his amused, unaltered expression.

“Continue.” he crosses his arms and supports his weight on his left leg.

“I imagined you touching my nipples, making them stiff. I would be moaning against your ear.” Eren’s pants are too tight and he wants to touch himself under his teacher’s gaze but he doesn’t dare doing it. “We would be both naked, your skin rubbing on mine.”

Ah, yes.

Eren smiles weakly when his eyes pass quickly by his teacher’s crotch, breaking eye contact for a moment, and sees a small bulge gaining form on his pants.

“You would make me bend over your desk.” Eren licks his lips while still looking into Levi’s eyes.

The older man suddenly moves towards the door, successfully locking it. Eren’s heart starts racing, blood flushing both to his dick and to his face.

Levi grabs Eren’s chin with an expression that suggests he’s having an internal battle on his mind whether to kiss him or turn around while he still can.

“You're a really naughty boy aren't you? Are you sure you want to do this Jaeger? Once I start I won’t be able to stop.”

Eren can feel his warm breath brush over his cheek.

It smells like mint chewing gum.

“Are you backing out now? You were the one who started this, you wanted me to tell you what I was thinking.” Eren whispers into Levi’s ears, so close but without touching. Levi’s hand is still on his chin and he smirks at this.

“I’m not backing out, kid, I just want to be sure you’re okay without being able to walk because I swear that’s how you going to be when I’m finished with you.”

Eren feels his stomach do a somersault and his breath is taken away for a moment, before he smiles and clumsily crushes his lips on Levi’s.

They are softer than what he thought they would be for such a bad-mouthed man.

Levi takes immediate control of the kiss, tongue gliding on Eren’s, wet and hot, his hand gripping hard on the boy’s hair. He sucks on the lower lip, bites and licks and Eren can feel a saliva dripping down his chin. That turns him on to the point where his jeans feel incredibly uncomfortable around his crotch.

Levi breaks the kiss to breathe for a second before starting to nip at Eren’s neck while his hands explore the teen’s torso, stopping at his nipples and eliciting very soft groans from him.

Eren nervously tampers with his hoodie, attempting to take it off and Levi helps him, proceeding to do the same to himself. Soon after, both of their pants share the same fate as their shirts, flying over to an unknown corner of the classroom.

While sharing sloppy and hungry kisses, Levi manages to lead Eren to one of the empty desks (Historia’s desk, Eren verifies with a guilty feeling). Eren pushes himself up, spreading his legs to accommodate his teacher between them and providing some much needed friction.

Eren hesitantly runs his fingers down Levi’s sides and the man shivers, looking the boy in the eyes for the first time since they started kissing. His face his flushed red and his usually immaculate dark hair is a mess.

“Eren I just remembered I don’t have lube nor condoms. You know, I didn’t exactly plan this.”

“Can’t we do it without them?” Eren flops himself on Levi, hugging him tightly with his head snuggled on the crook of the older man’s neck. He slowly starts rocking his hips forward and Levi lets out a surprised low moan. His arms wrap Eren in a strong embrace, keeping him from moving.

“Trust me, It’ll hurt like hell if we don’t use lube. I don’t want your first time to be memorable for the worst reason.”

“Hey, how do you know I’m a virgin?” Eren’s voice sounds a bit outraged, his pride hurt.

“Oh please, it doesn’t matter if you’ve got the looks of a model if the only thing you can do is beat your classmates and ogle your English teacher.”

“Was I that obvious? By the way are you going to punish me for punching Jean?”

“Yes you were but I wasn’t planning on making a move on you if it weren’t your little stunt today. For fuck’s sake, I’m more than twice your age.” he laughs bitterly. “And no, I’m not going to punish you but consider this your last warning. You bet your sweet ass I’m going to suspend you next time you do something like this.”

“Thanks.” Eren gets away from his hug and looks at Levi with puppy eyes. “So, we’re not going to fuck?”

“No but I’ll take care of that.” he points to Eren’s erection with one finger before dropping down on his knees. He tugs at the hem of Eren’s boxers, successfully pushing them down.

Eren’s dick bobs up, curving slightly in the direction of his stomach.

“What are you doing?” he feels his cheeks burn and nervously brushes his teacher’s hair out of his face.

“Are you really that dumb? I’m going to suck you off.” he looks back up to him. “When was the last time you showered?”

“T-today, in the morning. Why?”

“Because teenagers are fucking disgusting and I’m going to put my mouth on your cock so it has at least to be minimally clean.”

“Oh…” Levi gives it an experimental stroke with his hand before bringing his lips to the tip. His breath is warm on the sensitive skin and Eren sustains his breath without knowing what’s to come.

Levi slowly opens his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the head before dropping lower, swallowing around the erection. Eren isn’t very big so it doesn't take very longer until Levi has him all on his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

The teen is breathing hard, his grip on Levi’s hair increasing. He can’t help but thrust into his teacher’s mouth.

“S-sorry.” Levi hums in response and the vibrations of his voice practically make Eren scream.

He quickly covers his mouth, muffling the sounds. After all, they are still at the school.

Levi moves away to catch his breath and Eren trembles when he feels the cold air on his drool covered dick.

Levi cups his balls with one hand and the other travels through the inner side of Eren’s right thigh. He looks up and exchanges a brief glance with the boy, grinning faintly.

The older man resumes his previous action, this time pressing his tongue flat against the underside of the shaft of Eren’s dick, wrapping up his lips on the tip.

He continues moving his head, taking Eren deep.

“Mhhg, stop, please I’m going to come!” Eren tries to move Levi away with both hands but Levi only increases his pace, making Eren come with a high-pitched whimper, releasing himself inside Levi’s mouth.

“I’m so sorry, I tried to stop you but you wouldn’t move!” Eren watches a little bit horrified as his teacher swallows his seed.

“Shut up, I wanted to do it.” Levi stands up, wiping his mouth with his arm.

Eren grabs him, pulls him into a chaste kiss, and hugs him tightly as he had done before.

“Let me go kid, have you forgotten where we are? We need to get dressed and get out of here.” nevertheless, Levi returns the hug.

“No, just five minutes.” Eren feels something poke his thigh. “Aren’t you going to get off?”

“I’m good, I’ll do it at home.” They fall silent, feeling only each other’s heartbeats, hearing only their breathing while still embracing.

It's warm and comfortable and Eren realizes he is tired as hell.

“Mr. Levi?”

“What is it? And drop the mister for god’s sake, I feel gross.”

“Are you married?” Levi pulls away slightly to look at Eren.

“What kind of person do you think I am? Of course I’m not married!”

“Then will you go out with me?”

Levi sighs, his breath tickling Eren’s neck.

“Eren I’m thirty fucking four years old. You’re sixteen, you’re still a kid.” before Eren can add some snarky comment, Levi continues. “I know what I did with you today but I can’t bind you to an old man. Imagine if we end up in a relationship: you’ll quickly tire yourself of me and I’ll be the one ending up hurt. You still have got a lot of chances, I’m running out of them. Besides, it’s not exactly legal either.”

“It’s my turn to ask you what kind of person you think I am. Age has nothing to do with this and if we do end up in a relationship, it’ll be because I like you and you like me. I may be a kid but it’s not like you’re a new toy that I'll stop playing with after a week of getting it.” he makes a childish pout and snuggles Levi’s neck. “Two more years and I’ll be legal. No one has to know.”

“Goddamnit Eren, stop being mature, I’m turning week.”

“So that means you'll go out with me? Come on, we’ll see where this takes us.”

“Fine. But I won’t touch you until you turn eighteen you hear me? Can you really hold it without abandoning me?”

“Yeah, sure, of course.”

“Now we should really get dressed.”

They untangle themselves, avoiding awkward glances at each other and go search for their scattered clothes.

When they’re both ready, Eren gives Levi a last kiss and unlocks the door, thinking about how Mikasa is going to kill him for arriving home so late.

“Eren.”

He looks back to Levi.

“Saturday at 2p.m. in front of the train station, don't be late.”

"I won't." Eren is filled with happiness, and gives his teacher a last look before running down the corridor.

_Man, I still feel stupid for thinking he could read minds. But oh well, the initial torture was totally worth it. Wait until I tell Jean I received head, he’s going to be so jealous._

Never a misunderstanding had smiled so brightly to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand Levi couldn't maintain his word and ended up putting his hands on Eren right on their first date.  
> Needless to say, Eren was thrilled.  
> Seriously guys, did you think Levi could really read minds? :3  
> Have any comment, question or suggestion? Drop me a message [here](http://ackermenn.tumblr.com/) on my tumblr.  
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
